Cleaning compositions for use on hard surfaces are known. Hard surfaces are those typically found in bathrooms and kitchens and include a variety of different materials such as enamel, ceramic, and the like. Such surfaces include fixtures such as bathtubs, sinks, and toilets, as well as countertops. Use of certain agents such as soap and hard water frequently form deposits and stains on these surfaces. Such deposits include grease, lime scale, soap deposits (“soap scum”) and rust.
Various formulations of cleaning compositions have been produced which act to remove these deposits. For example, certain acidic compositions are well-known to remove hard water deposits such as lime scale. Others remove rust. Other formulations act as degreasers. Such formulations are generally suited for one type of deposit or stain, but do not remove all classes of deposits or stains as those described herein.
Acidic cleansers are known which have been formulated to provide activity against mineral deposits, e.g., lime scale or soap scum. Typically these cleansers—for lime scale and mineral removal properties equivalent to the invention—have a low pH and are dependant upon a certain pH range to retain the desired activity. If the pH of the solution is too low, it may cause damage to the surface to be cleaned or harm to the person applying the cleanser. If the pH is too high, the cleanser's effectiveness may be reduced or lost. Also, organic acids typically have poor activity on rust stains. Finally, most commercial acidic cleaners have poor activity on greasy stains.
It would be desirable to provide a cleaning composition that acts to remove grease, lime scale deposits, soap scum, and rust.